Mentally Caged
by leey
Summary: Her tears could of melted away the iron bars that held her away from the rest of the world. Her screams could of shook every person into insanity. Yet she stayed, never letting a single cry or drop be heard or seen. But he saw. He saw everything. KaiOC
1. Escape

-Mentally Caged-

Summary: Her tears could of melted away the iron bars that held her away from the rest of the world. Her screams could of shook every person into insanity. Yet she stayed, never letting a single cry or drop be heard or seen. But he saw. He saw everything. KaiOC

Man Beyblade (G Rev.) just made me crazy. Its one of those moments where you JUST gotta watch this and that, blah blah, you get it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, only my OC's which you should not steal.**

I guess you could say this is mostly KaiOC, there could be some TalaOC though.

I I I I I I I I I I

Chapter One:

Heavy rain fell from heavens as it splashed against the grounds of the devil. They were crying. Not because of sadness, but because of joy. One of the tortured, bruised, and manipulated had gone. Left the gates of the hell hole, and into the reality of one that had not existed before.

Yells and screams could be heard as a girl that looked about fifteen ran about the hall ways pushing and shoving anything, or anyone in her way.

"Stop her!" A few gun shots were heard as a couple of the bullets had grazed her arms and legs. Yet she didn't stop running, even after the guards had armed themselves with guns. Blood rolled down her skin and seeped through into her socks and clothes.

Another round of shots were fired. Her eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain coming from her left leg. Instantly she had fallen as her body met the cold metal ground. She could hear the guard talking into his radio as footsteps could be heard coming closer towards her. "Shit." She placed her palms on the ground as she pushed herself up with her arms. Her legs were not willing to move, but they did. She bit her lip as the pain was started to recede.

_"Run!"_ Hearing the outburst, her legs started to move. More guards were already coming from the other side armed and ready to shoot on command. Looking at both sides she was trapped.

_"Look ahead of you!"_ She looked at what was in front of her. "A window... heh..." She grinned to herself as she began to run to the window.

"Fire!" A couple bullets had nicked her, but before one could actually hit her she threw herself at the window. Shards of Glass flew dangerously around as a couple of the broken shards cut into her skin. She winced in pain as she started to fall down from the building. Luckily she was on the 2nd floor and not on any other floor higher.

"Damn, she went through the window!" The guards mentally scolded themselves as they started running towards the broken window. One of the commanders looked out the window to see that the girl they were after had just jumped over the fence that had kept intruders out, and "students" in. Filled in rage the commander gritted his teeth as he turned around to his soldiers and his guards. "Tell master Boris we have failed.. but before you do..."

Her face was calm, but her eyes showed more than what could have been explained. Pain, anguish, sadness, relieved, grateful, hurt, and other emotions that were hidden from the world. She continued running making sure most of the pressure was on her right leg instead of her left. "Damn window, damn place, damn everything!" Rain started to poor as the droplets of water started to wash away some of the blood that had stained her skin.

Running for careless minutes, she felt her whole left leg stop. Her body crashed down onto the wet concrete splashing the water that was there away from her. Her breaths were inconsistent, but slowly they started to slow down, letting each and every breath catch up. Her crimson hair stuck to her face as several other strands fanned out in the water. Dusty blue eyes remained opened, sharp and alert as always. Rain continued to poor onto her body as she stayed in that position almost waiting for something to happen.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble, ya know?" A cloaked figure loomed over the red head's lifeless looking body. "Natsuki."

"Shut up Nina." Natsuki grumbled to herself, muttering words in Russian that weren't very pleasing to hear.

"Now Natsuki, is that how you treat a friend?"

"I wouldn't really call you a friend..." Nina frowned. "Well did you get the beyblade and bitbeast?" Nina began to take off the hood of her cloak. Purple strands slid out from underneath the hood and began to unravel as it stopped a little past her thigh. Her eyes could not be seen as they were closed silently awaiting her "friends" answer.

"You lost it didn't you?" Her voice was cold and cutting, sending chills down Natsuki's spine. "And what if I did?" Nina's eyes snapped open reveling dark violet eyes. She kneeled down next to Natsuki's body and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her up to her knees. Natsuki winced slightly as she was forced to use her legs.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki... Pathetic as always. I helped you escape from that prison, and what do I get? Nothing. Just a worthless mortal who can't even grasp a beyblade in her hands." A smirk formed on her lips as she started to speak once more.

"You should know that I don't take failure as an answer." She tossed her body away from her and rose up from her crouching position.

"Take her away from here. She is of no use to us." A figure clad in black walked past her mistress bowing slightly before walking over towards Natsuki. Her hand reached into her shirt pulling out a pendent that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Thats..." Natsuki's eyes widened as she saw the glints of silver that shone when there was no sun.

"I'm guessing you already know what this is." She closed her hand around the little pendent and started to chant words that were long ago buried with the ancients. If they were ancient why did she know them?

"Stop!" Natsuki yelled at the cloaked person, but she didn't stop. Natsuki started to feel colder asthe bright light shone out from in between the chanters' fingers.

"I'm sorry..." She wanted to move. Toget away from the light, but her body was too cold and refused to move.

The white light had broken through her fingers as they started to engulf Natsuki's body. She started to scream as pain slowly started to seeped into her body. Slowly she began to disappear, disappear into the light which would send her through hell once again.

_She was just sitting there, in a chair with a light that shone from above. Her dusty blue eyes, duller than usual, were aimed at the ground. She seemed lost in the darkness in where she sat. One light to guide her out, but never realizing that the light was her purity. The darkness her own shame and guilt._

_"Natsuki, come here. Give mommy a hug." Her head was slowly brought up looking at a young mother hug her dear child. She saw tears in the little girl's eyes as the girl hugged her mother tightly. The mother hugged her back but gently pried off the hands that had embraced her._

_"Mommy no leave!" The little girl started to wail, grabbing the mothers skirt and clutching it tightly in her little hand. Bangs covered the mothers face preventing the little one to see her tears she kept to herself._

_"Mommy will be back for you, mommy will be back..." She took off the hands that held her once more while putting a small box into the little girls hands. Now only soft whimpers could be heard as the girl sniffed to herself._

_"Promise?"_

_"...I ... Promise..." Her eyes were filled with guilt, but the girl was too young to notice. To young to notice anything that was happening around her. She waved to her mother who turned her back to her child and walked away. False lies that she believed. She opened the package to revel a beybalde. Her mothers beyblade._

_The child disappeared as Natsuki's eyes were now watery. Watery eyes that could form into tears at any moment._

_In the distance of the darkness she saw the mother backed up into a corner, eyes frightened from the man that was now in front of her. His hand was raised with a dagger that was already stained with blood. His eyes reflected the fire from the fireplace as his lips were formed into a wicked smile. Andas the flames danced a blood curdling scream echoed through the darkness._

_"MOTHER!" Watery blue eyes burst into tears as they streamed down her cheeks. She tried to get up and help, but was held back by ropes that tied her hands and legsto the chair._

_"Miyako!"_

_The man that had murdered the woman fell to his knees grabbing the lifeless body into his hands. He sobbed into her clothes as the dagger shone mischievously by his side. His teary eyes caught the glint of the weapon as his trembling hands made its way to the sharp object. He couldn't resist. Hands placed itself around the dagger as it was brought up towards his heart._

_"Miyako... I'm so sorry, I'm going to join you my dear!" A hysterical laugh filled the air as he plunged the dagger into his heart._

_"NOO!" More tears cascaded down as she struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair._

_"If she didn't leave me.. none of this would of happened!" She choked on her words as she spat them out towards the dead bodies._

_As she continued to sob, the light above her began to dim and the darkness started to invade. In the darkness the cracks of whips and chains filled the air as screams and laughs echoed around her. She screamed as she wanted to cover her ears and make the sounds stop and the images disappear. Her legs started to move around as she thrashed around on the chair. _

_"I have it! I have the beyblade, make it stop!" _

_Images flashed through her mind, repeating the scenes over and over again as the chair began to tilt over. Her body fell along with the chair landing roughly on the ground. The sounds started to fade as the mental images stopped pouring in, but the light above her had gone, and all there was left was the darkness._

"AHHH!" Natsuki screamed as she shot out of bed ripping the covers off of her. Tears were still flowing as she looked at the bed she was laying in.

The door burst open immediately after she had screamed and in the doorway were four boys, all watching her tears fall.

A boy managed to stop staring and asked...

"Are you o.k?"

I I I I I I I I I I

Yay, I finished this chapter! I really hope you guys liked it.

I'm really bad at grammar, so please do not flame me on that.

Please review!


	2. They're Lies, Not Truths

I love you! (Not really).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Just Natsuki and my OC's.**

Yes, the disclaimer is underlined. Please take note of that.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Hahaha, here we go...

I I I I I I I I I I

Chapter 2:

"Are you o.k?"

Natsuki snapped out of her daze as she quickly wiped her tears with the backside of her hand. Her head turned towards the door and gave a deathly glare towards the boys.

"Where the hell am I?" Without answering the question, she backfired with her own. They started to cower behind a two-toned haired boy, there eyes daring not to meet her own.

"Kai... say something!" The two-toned haired boy just "Hn'ed" as he brushed off the hands that were on him. "Your in Japan, and currently in this fools house." His thumb pointed behind him towards a capped blue haired boy that was now smiling nervously towards her.(A/N: I don't know where Tyson actually lives like what part of japan...)

Natsuki frowned as she started to get up from the bed. Her feet touched the cold wooden ground as something fell from the sheets and clattered upon the floor. All eyes in the room averted there attention towards the little object.

"You, beyblade?" Her hand swiftly picked up the blade and shoved it into one of her pockets.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"But--"

"Who changed my clothes?" She had quickly changed the subject in an instant as the guys had no time to speak. She was dressed in a blue lasagna strap tank with a golden dragon curved around the side. Black baggy pants adorned her from the waist down and her feet still had her own sneakers attached to them. Bandages were also wrapped around her arms and her fingerless gloves were still on.

"Um, it wasn't us!" Natsuki eyed them carefully. After a slight sigh she started to walk towards the group. Kai stepped aside to let her through and so did the others, but the boy with the hat didn't move. His eyes were entranced by the odd blue orbs that were looking into him. Into his eyes, and possibly beyond what could be imagined. She got up to him and stopped.

"Tyson!" His cap had fallen off as there was now a red mark forming on his cheek. His eyes had widened at the girl who had just smacked him, he was confused and wanted to know why.

Natsuki trembled as her fists were clenched together. "I didn't ask for any of your help! And yet you take back a person you barely even know, willing to save there life. I could be a murder for all you know!" The others stared at her. The boy called Tyson rubbed his swollen cheek.

"You would of died--"

"And yet, still a foolish decision." She pushed past Tyson and ran through the hallways towards the exit. She had examined the hallways already when she had walked up towards the doorway. She wasn't trained in observation skills for nothing... Trained?

Kai watched as she had exited the room. He glared towards the door and all of a sudden he dashed out.

"Kai?" A purple haired neko-jin stared blankly through the doorway. He wanted to go after him, but something held him back. His conscious, or maybe it was the fact that Kai had ran after a girl. A girl... 'Could she be...'

"No way!" The Others looked at him weirdly. "Ah.. nothing, nothing!" He mentally scolded himself for thinking of such a thing. Kai couldn't have a girlfriend. It just.. wasn't Kai.

I I I I I I I I I I

Natsuki ran along the sidewalk sprinting like mad. Her bandages were starting to unravel as the ends of the cloth rode in the wind. In her hand was a blue and white beyblade which was held to her chest as she ran. The pain in her leg was still there, but it didn't stop her from running. She knew who HE was. He was well known in where she had been trained. Known as "Hell's Son". She heard so many stories about him. Killing, betraying, and how he had even slaughtered his own family

_"Lies."_

"How did I even end up near HIM?" She rounded a corner running into the busy streets.

"Watch where you going you little punk!" She had bumped into business workers, and even old ladies, pushing them down onto the curb.

"They don't deserve an apology... it's their fault for getting in my way." Natsuki smirked slightly to herself. "Unforgivable."

'I've seen her before... Somewhere back at the abbey.' Kai continued to follow Natsuki. He had to dodge some of the strangers that were on the ground.

"Watch where your going! Kids these days..."

"Hn.." He ignored the grumbles of the angry strangers and kept following Natsuki from behind. He watched as she stopped at a four way crossing waiting for the traffic signal to change. This was his chance. He ran faster than before slowly closing in like a animal chasing its prey.

Narumi heard loud footsteps come closer towards her. She felt as if they were echoing inside her head, footsteps like none other. Footsteps standing out from the rest. Slowly they stopped. She could feel the presence behind her, like a strong aura almost luring her in.

"You." The feeling disappeared as a masculine voice reached her hearing. She slowly turned around, her eyes meeting deep purple ones.

"Ah.." She took a step backwards, but remembered she was on the edge of the curb. Her foot slipped as she lost her balance. Kai saw her body slowly falling, everything was in slow motion, the cars, people, and Natsuki. His hand reached out for her instinctively and wrapped itself around her waist pulling her towards him, and away from the ground. She stared wide eyed at Kai. She was being held by him.

Him.

The very one whom she had heard about, "Hell's Son".

"_Lies"_

I I I I I I I I I I

I want to bow down and kiss your feet... actually that would be kind of gross, but I'm willing to apologize for this late chapter. School has just started and I'm already piled up with homework! I'm pretty sure there are going to be many late chapter, just cause of school... I wish they didn't give out homework.

So theres my **excuse.**

Well I hope you liked this chapter, and you can tell Natsuki already has the wrong impression on Kai. (You know Kai didn't do those bad things).

Please Review!


	3. Fool's Gold

Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Yes, I know.. Finally...

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine, never will be. However, My OC's are MINE.

Shall we start?

'Thinking'

"Talking"

I I I I I I I I I I

Chapter 3

_Birds threw themselves at the air, flapping there feathery wings to glide in the sky above. Like most other days, it was a normal day. Nothing special to celebrate. No holiday for a break. Business men gather up their things and throw off the suits they had previously bought. Unlocking their home to enter the welcoming atmosphere by their families. The busy streets were no longer busy, but deserted. Only those who have no choice stand out in the open, and some of those who choose to crawl around at the time when a grandfather clock chimes. This is there home, for the ones that are lost, unfortunate, and unforgiving. Their minds drift away to a paradise for the dwellers, and a nightmare for the stranded._

_"I am a unfortunate soul."_

_"I am a unfortunate soul."_

_"I am a unfortunate soul."_

_"I will only be an unfortunate soul."_

_"Unfortunate, unfortunate, unfortunate..."_

I I I I I I I I I I

Natsuki didn't know what to do. She wanted scream, get away and just return home. Of course, not back to the abbey. Back home to her family, and into the arms of a loved one. But no. She was here, stuck in place where she could only run from. They would surely come back, back for her and only her. Disposing of the ones they did not need, the useless and weak. Exactly how they destroyed her life.

"Get away..." Kai kept his arm tightly around her. He didn't let go.

"I said get away!" Her voice was stronger this time. She couldn't be near him. It was suffocating her, slowly engulfing her body. The pain that she had hid in the farthest part of her mind has surfaced. She didn't know why. It just jumped at her, like it was almost waiting. Just waiting.

Kai saw as Natsuki struggled against him, pushing against his chest to pull each other apart. It was showing. The pain and anger that was burning inside. The ashes of happiness blowing away from the wind. Such delicate pieces.

He finally let go.

'This can't be...' Kai watched as Natsuki sinked down to the ground. Her knees were drawn up to her chest as she held herself protectively. He also found himself lost in his own thoughts. How he instantly thought of them, he didn't know. All he did know was that it was killing him. Just like how her memories were slowly killing herself.

"So I take it you like playing God?"

A smirk formed on red painted lips. "I am not playing God, I am simply guiding them." A hand hovered over a light purple orb. Inside the orb were two people. Two recognizable people.

A frown.

"I need him Nina. Do not destroy him."

Her eyes were concentrated on the orb as she moved her hand around it. "I cannot destroy him Boris. Besides, he will help me get what I want."

"That wretched girl's beyblade? What purpose would that serve you? We stopped gathering those stupid bitbeasts a while ago." Nina let out a faint laugh. Laughing at Boris's stupid words.

"You really think there still worthless?" Boris didn't speak. His eyes only narrowed towards Nina.

A wicked smile.

"The gem."

Laughter filled the air. Not the sweet enjoyable kind. An evil and haunted laugh. Something that would echo inside your mind and tell you that something was coming. Something possibly bad.

"Boris, If you help me, I will give you anything that you desire." This started to intrest him greatly.

"Anything?"

"Anything." He could have anything he wanted. Become king, and rule the world without the democracy now, and change it into a monarchy. He would be king, and the world would obey only him. He could choose to have ultimate power, or maybe just to simply... Disappear.

"You promise this?"

"If you get me that beyblade, yes. If you do not succeed , then no." His mouth curved into a smirk. He would get that beyblade. He would get it and make his wish come true. He turned around and headed for the door.

"Fool."

Nina tossed her purple hair around as she focused on the ball in front of her. The two were still there. In mental sadness and pain. She sighed as she hugged the orb pressing her face against the glass. Her finger traced the pained face of one. "Soon Natsuki, you will be mine."

Another vile laughter.

"This is not what I want."

"This is not what I want!" Natsuki shook her head. She was like a caged bird, no freedom at all. Always being chased by her fears, and always locked up with her memories.

"I just want to be free."

_An empty cage._

"To start over."

_A bird reborn. _

"To be... Happy."

_A single glistening tear._

"Why won't you help?" In front of her, a mirror stood. In front of it, she stood before it. Her reflection beamed at her, mimicking every one of her moves. In the mirror, her reflection just smiled, while she frowned.

It cracked.

"Why?" It did not defect near her face, it was not near her legs, nor her arms. It had cracked where her heart was and from the mirror a drop of crimson blood slid down from the glass. Blood.

It shattered. Pieces of the mirror flung towards Natsuki, but none of them had actually touched her. As the glass settled onto the ground, the pieces were stained in blood.

"Give me a golden goblet so I can drink that of this crimson nectar that has been welcomed here." A figure came from behind the frame of the now broken mirror. She had dark red colored hair and light blue eyes. Red and black garments adorned her body.

'She looks like me...'

"What?"

"I need that of your sweet nectar to have my eternal life."

"What are you saying?" The figure smirked.

"I need you Natsuki, I am the soul of your beyblade." Natsuki remained speechless. "You have freed me from that dreaded mirror, and I have long waited to quench my thirst with the taste of the sweet red nectar."

A step back from a psycho.

"Do not fear. I will help you with your troubles." Natsuki took the time to tink about this. Let this maniac drink her blood, or run away to who knows where in this... place. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was not where she was originally before. In the streets of japan and now in a world of mirrors.

"Get away from her Juri!" From above a person fell. She landed gracefully onto the ground with her indigo hair trailing behind. The person who fell glared at the other one before her with her aqua eyes.

"Who are you to command me Kirayu?" A hiss escaped her lips.

"You need to stop faking this act. You a jewel should know better!" Kirayu shouted.

"Who cares how I act!" Juri spat. She crossed her arms in front of her as she turned around, her back facing the two. "Like I care..." It sounded pained. Sorrowful singing or a cracked voice after crying, but something else was tinged in it. A secret just waiting to get out, a surprise ready to jump out of a box.

"Juri.."

"Shut up! Like you know how I feel!" Juri ran. Away from Natsuki and Kirayu and towards the deepest, and darkest part of her mind.

"Now, since I must tell you this quickly I will skip a formal introduction. I am your bitbeast, and there are people pursuing you and that boy."

"I already know that!" Kirayu's expression stayed the same. She did not look shocked, or surprised. It was like she knew Natsuki was going to say those words.

"Since we do not have much time, I will tell you. You must Not give away your beyblade. There is something precious within it." With that she disappeared along with the the broken mirror.

"Something... Precious?"

"Arrg!" Natsuki snapped back into reality as she saw Kai clutch his head and fall to the ground onto his knees. Sweat beaded his forehead as his eyes could not be seen from the hair covering them. Natsuki tried to ignore him, but in her mind she felt ones pity, and sadness. It was like somebody was controlling her thoughts, to think this way and that. "Stop.. please.."

Natsuki saw his face contort in anguish. There, right there, she felt it again. The same pity and sadness. His voice was pleading. To her ears she could hear every emotion through his words.

She couldn't take it anymore. She moved closer to Kai as her arms were open, letting him into her arms. His body was tense at first, but slowly it lessened. Kai's expression had changed back to a peaceful state, but on the other side Natsuki's face was full of--

Disgust.

I I I I I I I I I I

Oh my, oh my! Its been so long. My goodness! Look at all these stories that have piled up while I was gone! Ah! So mannnnnny! But whatever...

I know there wasn't much of Kai. Why? Because I want you people to know more about Natsuki! (blah blah blah)

Natsuki: Huh? They know me?

TKShuffle: Inside out!

Natsuki: I DON'T WANT STALKERS!

TKShuffle: ...

Well this was interesting to write... I hope you like it!

Wooo! Peace


	4. Forgotten Pain

Hey guys! I'm a slacker. This came out like... super super late, but then again I will try and make this good... If only I could. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this!

I I I I I I I I I I

Chapter 4 : Forgotten Pain

_I was trapped._

_Scorching hot fire all around me. No way to escape, and only one solution._

_Death._

_Was that really all that was left? Was there truly no possible way to get out? Is it only death that really awaits me?_

_That is how I must of felt. Trapped, and useless. There really was no way to get out of here. It was the truth most people didn't want to accept, but I did. I accepted what was there, and in return I have found out the truth._

_...but what if the truth that I have found, is a lie?_

"You.." Natsuki snapped back to reality and remembered what she was doing. She was holding HIM. She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't believe any of this.

"I..." She shoved the boy away and backed away slowly. Inch by inch she stepped backwards trying to get away, but she knew she couldn't. "I...".

"Your his--"

"Go away!" yelled Natsuki. With one final step back, she sprinted off. On the ground, Kai sat. He remembered something, something so small, and so insignificant to him. Love.

"Something," Kai closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "If only I could remember." He removed his hands from his face and used them to push him up from the ground.

"Your his... Your my..." Repeating his sentence once more he stood confused.

His image reflected off the crystal ball in the dark room. A finger traced his figure on the ball slowly, dragging its nails across with it.

"It's o.k my little boy... The time will soon come when you will remember everything. Everything..." A womans face was pressed against the crystal as she slowly started to pet the ball. A small purple aura was emitting from the crystal ball swiftly swirling around everything in its reach.

"Nina will make everything better soon little Kai. All of your worries will soon disappear... once I get my hands on that precious gem of hers." She took her face off the crystal and looked at Kai's figure once more before the ball changed its scene.

"Poor Natsuki..." Nina's lips curled into a smile as she watched the person in the ball running. "Everything that you know is a lie."

Her legs carried her as far as she could go before she collapsed onto forest grass. Natsuki wanted to get away from him. She couldn't bear to even look at him anymore, and every time she did her heart would pound insanely fast, and her mind would be clouded with thoughts pouring in at all directions.

_It really hurts._

_Why won't this pain go away? This pain in my chest._

_**It hurts!**_

"Natsuki," She shot up from the ground looking around her in all directions.

"Who's there?"

_"You don't remember the pain, do you?" _It rang in her head this time. _"You don't remember** his** pain either, do you?"_

Natsuki was confused. She didn't know who was talking to her. It was scaring her, and the forest was too quiet.

_"You don't remember the pain at all, because I was the one who took your suffering upon myself..."_

_"... and it really does **hurt**."_

Slowly she started to recognize the voice. It was the voice of somebody who she had forgotten. Forgotten when she had ended her conversation with her.

"Juri?" Pain shot through her head as Natsuki fell back to the ground.

_"In this world, there is only your pain and suffering. Beyond your mind is a world where one cannot describe, but in here you will only see your mirrors of your past. Break one, and it will disappear from you."_

Natsuki scanned around her looking at hundreds of mirrors. They all reflected her image, just like a normal mirror.

_"Listen."_

Thats when she heard the shattering noise behind her. Natsuki turned around to see flying shards of glass coming at her.

_"Your past is already broken,"_ Beside her was none other than Juri. She picked up a couple of the broken shards and held them out in front of Natsuki.

"I--" Natsuki mouthed a couple words before she brought her hands up to her neck.

_"You cannot talk here,"_ Juri walked past Natsuki and touched a mirror. _"Such terrible memories I have had to take upon myself."_ She stopped touching the mirror and turned around glaring at Natsuki.

_"And its all your fault."_

Her eyes snapped back open to face the darkening sky. Little speckles of light started to form in the dark sky. They glimmered and gleamed even brighter as the sky grew darker. The wind rustled the trees making them sway slightly. She was exhausted and her muscles had quit on her making it so she couldn't move. Every inch of her body was sore and her body had started to go numb.

"I've found you."

Natsuki's eyes widened when she heard a voice. It was HIS voice. Her heart started racing, and pain started shooting at her head. This was all because of him.

Kai had finally found her. He had so many questions that he wanted answered, and he knew the girl had them all. So he had ran after her a few moments after she had run away from him. She was hiding something from him, yes, that is what he thought.

"Who are you?" His voice was cold and demanding and it only made the pain in her head worse. She forced her hands to move as she clutched her head tightly.

"Make it go away! Go away!" She screamed at Kai's presence. His shadow that was casted down on her figure danced as the tree's swayed away and towards the moon. It started to scare her even more as his shadow disappeared and reappeared.

"It hurts!"

**_"It really does hurt, doesn't it?"_**

Natsuki stopped screaming and laid petrified.

_"Kai, I love you!" A red headed girl wrapped her arms around a two-toned haired boy._

_"I love you too Natsuki." He smiled at the girl as she laughed slightly._

_"I wish this would last forever."_

_"Nothing lasts forever Natsuki..."_

_"I know! But still..."_

_"Then I promise nothing will tear us away from each other."_

_---_

_Rain pelted down onto the stone ground._

_"Natsuki!"_

_He was calling out to me..._

_"Hurry up and take the flames out!" He snapped at the firefighters who were rushing to get their hoses._

_Flames._

_"Natsuki!"_

Tears started flowing down Natsuki's cheek as she stood up facing Kai. She started advancing towards him.

"Kai... this pain," He stared at Natsuki coldly and confused. She was right in front of him now, clutching his shirt. Kai didn't even flinch at the touch, but what came next was unexpected.

"I love you..." In one fluid motion, Natsuki brung her lips up onto Kai's. His eyes widened as he felt a sudden jolt of energy through his body. He was not prepared for a kiss at a random time like this. He wanted to push her away, but at the same time he didn't want to let go. The kiss ended. It was Natsuki who had pushed slightly away from Kai.

"Kai... I'm remembering things."

I I I I I I I I I I

Oh my. I totally lied... I kinda rushed through this.. I'm sorry.

Anyways. Confusing ne? Well The story ain't over yet, so yeah. I'm just stuffing things in there arn't I? Haha. Maybe...

Anyways, Thanks for reading! I know there are probably lots of mistakes. Sorry!


End file.
